Life Thereafter
by Aila Pemaryn Allen
Summary: A Pride and Prejudice Sequal with slight variations. " Then, strength spent, she laid back against the pillows and closed her eyes. In a moment she was gone… " A series of events in the first few years after marrying the man she loves leaves Elizabeth Darcy in a place in life in which she could have never imagined for herself.. Will she and her family make it out whole?
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth stared down at the bundle in her arms with a strange feeling building in her chest. 'She's terribly small,' she couldn't help thinking, 'Drastically smaller than she should be.' She stroked on soft round cheek, flushed with the exertion of being born, with the knuckle of her first finger. Tiny eyes opened and her breath caught in her throat as blurry brownish-green eyes locked with her own. A little hand escaped the confines of the blanket the newborn was swaddled in and latched onto the finger firmly, and suddenly her heart stuttered.

At that moment, holding the baby close to her chest, nearly two and twenty year old Elizabeth Darcy vowed to never let anything happen to her.

A wail from across the room drew her attention to where her mother and Kitty were positioned by the bed, on which lay her youngest sister Lydia, skin pale as the linen sheets she rested upon. Lizzy's heart ached. Lydia looked over at her and weakly extended an arm, and she moved to sit on the edge of the bed beside her.

"You did well, dear. It is a girl, and she is beautiful." Lydia smiled slightly and brushed a light finger over the infant's dark curls.

"I am so sorry, Lizzy. I should have listened to you more growing up. Maybe then I might have been so lucky as you." She whispered hoarsely. She had matured a great amount since it was discovered she was with child.

Shortly after marrying George Wickham and moving to the north, Lydia turned up on her eldest sister, Jane Bingley's, doorstep horribly distraught. Apparently, Wickham had returned to old habits almost as soon as they arrived in the area that they were to settle in. However, this time he had gotten way over his head. Drowning in debts he had resulted to banditry, robbing important looking carriages as they passed in the night. One night he attempted to rob a gentleman he knew to be very wealthy, but his keen mind had not considered there might be a fight back. The gentleman had been armed and took Wickham, at gunpoint, to the local constable. He was hanged for his crimes.

Lydia had only days before discovered she was pregnant, and after her husband was hanged, not knowing what else to do she gathered her belongings and fled back to her home. Jane had taken pity on her and explained things to their parents. With the shame of Wickham's actions hanging over her and two more daughters yet to marry, they hesitated to allow her home, though she had always been her mother's favourite. Eventually, they agreed after Jane wrote to Lizzy to help persuade their father.

After that, Lydia was a changed woman. She became more reserved and tactful, and less silly, which in turn helped to better her relationships with her family. Things had even improved enough that William and Lizzy had extended an invitation to her when they invited Jane and Charles to Pemberley for a visit.

Elizabeth quickly took her sister's hand and shook her head, tears pooling in her eyes. "Lydia, please. Do not say such things. You have more than corrected your silly behaviour and have grown into a fine young woman. I have never been so proud of you."

"Thank you, Lizzy. However, if I did not say it now, I never would. We all know that I shall not recover from this. The bleeding has not ceased and I can feel my end is near."

Soft sobs sounded around the room and her youngest sister squeezed the hand that still clasped hers. "Promise me you will take good care of her. Look after her and see that she has a good life and grows up well. I regret so many things.. I feel terrible for putting this off on you and your husband, especially with a child of your own on the way," She caressed her older sister's pronounced stomach with a pale hand before taking Lizzy's again, "but please. Say you will.."

"I promise! Yes, of course, I promise. She will want for nothing. We will take care of her always." Tears began to leak from Elizabeth's eyes and trickle down her cheeks. "What shall you name her?"

Lydia stared down at her daughter, ensconced in her second eldest sister's arms, and felt peaceful, knowing that was where she should be. She considered for a moment before her lips curled into a ghost of a smile. "Emmeline. Emmeline Ophelia. I have always thought those were pretty."

"That's a lovely name, sister." Jane offered softly with a watery smile.

"And Lizzy, promise me one more thing?"

By now the blood loss was starting to take its toll. Elizabeth knew it wouldn't be long, a minute or two. Not trusting her voice she simply nodded as she tried to swallow passed the large lump in her throat.

" Don't tell her. Unless it is absolutely required and unable to be avoided, do not ever tell her of the circumstances surrounding her birth. The knowledge would only do harm to her. From this moment forth, you are her mother. Please, big sister, do right by her."

"I swear it to you," Lizzy whispered.

"That goes for all of you." Lydia turned her gaze on their mother and other sisters. "Swear to me, each of you, as I lay dying, that you will never mention a word to her, or anyone else. You will never speak of it again. Lizzy and Fitzwilliam are her parents. Each of you, look me in the eyes and swear to it." Each vowed in turn, albeit reluctantly on Mrs Bennet's part, for it was no secret Lizzy was still her least favoured child.

Lydia's eyes grew heavier and with the last bit of her strength she sat up slightly and pressed a kiss to Emmeline's temple. Then, strength spent, she laid back against the pillows and closed her eyes. In a moment she was gone…


	2. Chapter 2

**_I would very much like to thank everyone who read and/ or reviewed the first chapter. Reading everyone's comments and learning what people think of my work is a great motivator for me to continue what I am doing. Thank you, everyone. -Alia_**

...

Her mother and sisters dissolved into tears, and as though sensing her mother's death, Emmeline began to wail. Rising from the bed, Elizabeth clasped her to her breast and proceeded to rock her as tears of her own tracked silently down her face. She made to leave the room when her mother's shrill voice sounded behind her. "Just where do you think you are going, Mrs Lizzy?!"

"To inform Papa, Will and Charles of what has happened."

"Not with my granddaughter, you are not."

"Mama, Emmeline should stay with her mother." Jane put in with a gentle hand upon her mother's arm.

"Yes, Lizzy, there you have it. Bring her back to her mother."

"I am her mother."

The events to follow happened in such rapid succession that no one in the room realized what was taking place until the sound of a resounding 'SMACK' echoed in the suddenly silent room and Elizabeth turned back to face her mother, who was now standing directly in front of her, eyes bright with fresh tears of pain as she held her stinging right cheek.

"Mama!" Jane screeched, rushing to her dearest sister's defence.

"How dare you!" Mrs Bennet seethed. "My pet, not yet cold in her bed, and already you are stealing what should have been hers!"

"Mama!" Jane stepped between them as her mother raised her hand to again strike Elizabeth. "Stop this, this instant. Lydia clearly specified that Emmeline is now Lizzy's daughter. You swore it to her to be so. Do you truly wish to go back on the vow you made to her in her final moments?"

Fanny Bennet deflated at the reminder of the promise she had made to her dying child and went back to weeping over the loss of her most treasured girl. Elizabeth took the opportunity and quickly slipped from the room.

Taking a moment to soothe the crying babe she cradled, the wails quieted to an occasional whimper, and she made her way into the Longbourn library, which doubled as Mr Bennet's study. Upon entering, her father, husband, and brother immediately stood. The men all knew with one look and they hung their heads in sorrow as she informed them of all that had occurred and the promises that had been made.

The small room fell into silence after she stopped speaking, that is, until Charles Bingley caught sight of something that thoroughly shook him. "Lizzy, dear sister, what has happened to you? Has someone struck you?" He and Elizabeth had become quite close as a result of the Bingley and Darcy marriages, and he held her in high regard as a most valued and beloved sister, even above Caroline. The thought of someone hitting her made his blood boil.

At his friend and brother's dismayed statement, William's eyes shot up to his wife's lovely face, only to find her beautiful features marred by a harsh, red, handprint on her right cheek.

"Elizabeth!" He rushed forward to examine her.

"It is nothing to worry about, though perhaps Papa you should go upstairs. I'm afraid Mama is quite distraught. Charles, you as well, for I'm sure dearest Jane is desperately heartsick over the loss of our sister."

Both men, though disturbed at Mrs Bennet's actions removed themselves from the room to go comfort the four women still upstairs. Once they had quit the room, William turned to his wife with a severe expression transforming his face, anger burning in his eyes. "Your mother struck you?! Why in heaven's name would she believe I would tolerate such a treatment!"

"William." Elizabeth placed a gentle hand on his chest. "As I have said, she was distraught in her grief. She was not thinking in her right mind." Seeing that he was barely hearing her she moved her hand from his chest to cup his cheek, forcing him to meet her eyes. "Calm yourself, my love. I am well, I promise."

He gave a great sigh of annoyance but he conceded, resting his face more firmly in her palm before turning slightly and kissing her wrist. "I'm sorry about Lydia. She was becoming a fine young woman."

Elizabeth walked to the window and grew very quiet. William watched his wife carefully for any kind of reaction or insight as to how she was coping, and minutes passed before her shoulders begin to shake. He was at her side in seconds, turning her toward him and wrapping her into his arms. A sob ripped free from her throat and her whole body trembled. Then her knees buckled and he moved to a chair, sitting down and pulling her down into his lap where he continued to offer whatever comfort he could. He was acutely aware of the swell of their unborn child between, as well as the prematurely small newborn still nestle against her chest. Correction, their prematurely small newborn. Their daughter. He held them quietly and let her grieve.

After almost a half an hour, William noticed her sobs had since softened and ceased, and he looked down at her, reaching up and stroking tresses of dark curly hair away from her face with the hand that wasn't securely around her waist. She looked up at him, eyes red from crying, and he kissed her hairline. Sighing at the gesture, she rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"What are we to do, William?" Lizzy whispered, looking down at Emmeline who had seemed to have fallen asleep.

"We shall do exactly what you promised your sister and raise her as our own. After the funeral, I believe it would be best for us to travel up to our estate in Scotland and reside there through your confinement until after the baby is born. If you'd like I can write to Georgie and ask her to join us. I'm sure she will not wish to be parted from you for very long, as close as the two of you have become, nor will she desire to miss the birth."

Elizabeth considered for a minute then nodded. "I think that is a smart plan. Mrs Baird said that because she was born so early it will take some weeks, perhaps a month or more before Emmy is of a normal, more healthy size. Perhaps we might say it was twins?"

"Yes, that is a very clever plan. Then we may write both of them in the registry at the same time. No one should question it, and if they do, our staff are loyal beyond measure to you and our family. No one would dare say anything and thus, there will be no proof. I will speak with Charles about he and Jane coming along with us as well. We will leave in a week. Is that sufficient time do you think?"

She reached up to cupped his cheek again and kissed him tenderly before nuzzling her face back against his cravat. "Thank you, Will. That would be lovely."

"Anything for you, my darling." Again he looked down at the sleeping infant. He gingerly caressed the dark curls atop the baby's little head and watched in awe as one corner of her tiny mouth quirked upwards in a reflexive smile. "I thought you to be the only one who did that. At this rate, it shan't be terribly difficult to claim she is ours. She looks so very much like you. Acts like you as well. What is her name? Emmy, you called her, did you not?"

"Short for Emmeline. Emmeline Ophelia." Elizabeth gave the smallest of smiles and kissed her brow.

"Emmeline Ophelia Darcy. Our daughter." He gazed at her and smiled too. "Beautiful. Welcome to the world."

William silently thanked God that the child in no way resembled the man who had sired her, the man he hated above all else. The newborn truly did look as though Elizabeth and he were her parents by birth. With her appearance strongly favouring his wife, he found himself loving her already.

Emmeline Ophelia Darcy. Their daughter. _His daughter._ Yes, he could live with that.


End file.
